


The Alien's Mate

by LittleMissMarionette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Furry, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMarionette/pseuds/LittleMissMarionette
Summary: Alex is a red and black fox furry.  For years now she has been searching for her mate with no luck. With rumors of aliens around her area she thinks it's just a rumor. Or is it?





	1. Chapter 1

Alex's p.o.v.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off and sighed before getting up and going to my closet. After finding a black crop top and some shorts I got dressed before heading outside for my morning run while waving to people I passed.  Once I got into town I stopped at the bakery and picked up some bread before leaving and heading to the lake.  

I smiled as I stopped but it quickly disappeared seeing the other females of my kind with their mates happy.  

"Well if it isn't the mate less fox.  Come to steal someone else's mate have you? " A voice mocked behind me and I turned to see Tiffany with her mate Michael who happened to be the Blood Moon's alpha and Luna. My ears flattened against my head as I looked down knowing I had to show respect. 

"It's really no wonder you have no mate after all who's heard of a black and red fox?  You're such a freak" She spat before walking away. I looked up feeling a hand on my shoulder to see Michael in front of me with a sorrowful expression. 

"Don't listen to her.  You'll find your mate I just know it. " He said before following Tiffany.  I sighed and left making my way back home.  Shutting the door behind me I put my food away before sitting down and hugging my knees to my chest.  I didn't understand why everyone but me had a mate, why can't I have a happy ending too? I felt silent tears fall down my face and I wiped them away. 

"Tiffany's right.  I'll never have a mate" I said but little did I know that everything was about to change. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's p.o.v.

After calming down I turned the TV on and started watching the news since there was nothing else on.  I was about to change the channel bored until an alert caught my attention. 

"What's this? " I asked no one and listened. Apparently there had been people going missing and did they say aliens have been seen? Irritated by the obvious prank I shut the TV off and got up before grabbing a book and heading outside. 

"I'm so glad people think the news alerts are for jokes.  Wonder what would happen if it were an actual emergency. " I spat annoyed and walked deeper into the trees surrounding my home until I came to a stop near a stream and sat down opening my book. As I read I started hearing a strange hissing sound unlike any animal I've heard and looked around feeling the fur on my neck stand on end. After not seeing anything I calmed down and brushed it off as the stream before going back to my book. 

About an hour later and the sun was starting to set so I stayed to watch it.  I knew my way back so I wasn't worried about getting lost or hurt since these woods aren't know for being dangerous at night.  I smiled at the view of the sunset and enjoyed feeling the warmth of it before it disappeared behind the trees. Picking up my book, I made my way back home but stopped hearing another set of footsteps.  My ear twitched as I looked around and listened for the direction they were coming from only to find that it was quiet. Feeling nervous,  I continued home staying alert and went faster when I picked up on the second set of footsteps again but they seemed to increase speed with me. 

Panicking,  I ran the rest of the way home hearing quick footsteps behind me and cursed when I had to unlock my door.  I froze when everything went quiet again and looked around still seeing nothing before unlocking my door and slipping inside quickly shutting and locking the door behind me.  I took a moment to catch my breath and slow my heart rate before going to my room and getting changed for bed.  I lied down and pulled the covers over me not taking long to fall asleep feeling exhausted. 

Not longer after I had fallen asleep I had the feeling of being watched but my mind tossed the thought of it aside keeping me asleep as I thought I could hear footsteps coming closer to me.  When everything was quiet again I relaxed and turned on my side so I was facing my window.  Being a semi light sleeper I was slightly awoken by a soft hissing similar to the sound I heard earlier but I didn't fully wake up.  That changed to a half asleep state when I felt something brush my ear and go inside it waking me up more until I caught the smell of something sweet and I relaxed going into a deep sleep. 

When I woke up i noticed my window was open but I could've swore I had shut it last night.  Shrugging,  I got up and changed before turning to leave my room until I heard a hiss alerting me that I wasn't the only one here.  I turned around cautiously and nearly screamed at what I could only describe as an alien. It reminded me a lot of a member of the Striker clan which was made up of reptilian beings but his skin was black and he was thinner than one of them. It came closer to me and I fell back looking up at it while I backed away in fear. 

My actions didn't seem to please him however because his tail wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him and I locked eyes with him making me freeze. 

"N-no...it can't be" I stuttered as my eyes widened and he grinned before held me close. 

"Mine,  my mate" He said and I felt my knees give out allowing him to be my support.  I opened my mouth to say something only to squeak when he pressed his lips to mine and slid his long almost snake like tongue inside my mouth.  I sat there in shock as his tongue explored my mouth before coming to my senses and pulling away from him and breaking free of his hold.  This seemed to upset him so I ran away from him and outside trying to get to town all while he chased after me not far behind.  I screamed when I was tackled to the ground and pinned down with him on my back. 

"No!  You are my mate and I won't let you go!" He shouted and I struggled under him. 

"How is this even possible!?  I'm a fox not an alien!  I don't understand! " I cried trying to get free and tensed when he started gently stroking my fur. 

"Shh,  it's alright little mate I'm here.  It'll be okay. " He shushed trying to calm me down and oddly enough it worked.  I relaxed under him and allowed him to pick me up and carry me back home bridal style.  Once back home he carried me to the bedroom and lied me down on the bed before lying next to me pulling me close until my back was against his chest.  

"I don't understand.  How are you my mate? "

"You're different from the other foxes right?" He asked and I nodded before it clicked. My eyes widened and I tried to get up but he held me in place. 

"But if you're an alien then why do you look like you're from one of the reptilian clans?  And what's your name? " 

"Well I am closly related to a reptile.  And my name is Xeno" He answered and I blushed when I felt him stroke my tail. 

"You're so cute little mate" He said and I blushed more hiding my face in the pillow with my ears flat. That was until I felt something rub my ear and slowly slip inside startling me.  I looked to see his tongue and tried to pull away but he stopped me. 

"Relax mate it's okay.  This is something we would do on my planet as a bonding ritual.  It shows that you trust me not to harm you. " He explained and I nodded understanding before relaxing and letting him continue.  I shivered feeling his long thin tongue slide inside my ear and run along the inside of it.  It felt weird but I kind of liked it for some reason so I let him do what he wanted closing my eyes.  I looked at him when he stopped and he smiled before turning me on my other side and slid his tongue in my other ear making me shiver at the sensation again. 

When he finished I looked at him and bit my lip deciding to accept him as my mate.  "Well we also have a bonding ritual.  Y-you have to mark me as yours and it will act as a claim. " I stuttered blushing and he seemed confused until I bared my neck to him.  I gasped as he kissed and licked my neck before biting it hard enough to leave a mark and kissing that Mark. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .

Alex's p.o.v.

The rest of the day we asked each other questions about ourselves and I smiled feeling closer once I knew more about him.  It was getting dark out so I decided to start getting ready for bed forgetting Xeno was still in the room since he had been silent for awhile.  I grabbed a black silk nightgown and stripped with my back facing Xeno gasping when I felt his chest press up against my back. 

I looked at him to see him grinning at me making me blush and cover myself. 

"C-can I help you? " I asked blushing and yipped in surprise when he wrapped his arms around me. 

"As a matter of fact you can.  I want to please my little mate.  While it is true my species' main focus is to breed,  I want to wait for you to be ready.  I don't want to hurt my mate like my brothers would I'm not like the others.  So for now while I wait I want to please you" He said kissing my neck and I shivered. 

"Th-there's no need for that.  It's p-perfectly okay.  You don't need to please me" I stuttered nervously since I had never done anything sexual before.  I tried to get away from his hold but stopped smelling something sweet and I felt my body relax against him. 

"What is that? " 

"Don't worry its just something to help you relax.  I understand you're scared but I would never hurt you.  It's all okay I promise I will be gentle little mate. " He said softly and I looked at him as he picked me up and placed me on the bed. He crawled on top of me and I licked my lips as my mouth was suddenly dry.  I watched him trying to see what he would do as I tried to get up only to find my muscles wouldn't cooperate. I shivered feeling his hands glide across my stomach and rub my sides until I spoke. 

"Wait" I said making him stop and look at me confused and worried. 

"Is something wrong dear? "

"I-i want to see what you really look like" I said and saw his jaw clench as he sat up.  I watched as he got off the bed and sat up pulling the covers over my body as he began to pace.

"Why?  Why that of all things?  I can't show you or I'll lose you"

"I-im not afraid of you.  I don't care what you look like as long as it's not this.  Right now to me you aren't my mate you're just a reptilian from the Striker clan.  I don't care what you are or how you look,  if you're truly my mate I'll still love you. " 

He seemed to think about what I said for a moment before changing to reveal a reptillian like creature with not much of a difference other than his height changed.  My eyes widened as I looked him up and down before smiling.  

"you aren't afraid of me? " he asked and I shook my head smiling as he came closer and once again got on top of me and smiled.  I gently caressed his elongated head and kissed him gasping when his snake like tongue slipped between my lips and played with my tongue occasionally sucking on it making me moan.  When we broke the kiss he smiled at me and lightly stroked my cheek careful to not cut me with his claws. 

"well now that that's over with where were we? " he said pulling the covers off my body and running his hand along my sides making me shiver and blush as he cupped my breasts and squeezed them making me moan. I felt him pinch and pull on my nipples as my back arched a little new to these sensations and I blushed feeling the wetness between my legs grow. 

" I can smell your arousal little mate. I've barely done anything yet. Your scent is so sweet and pure I almost can't get enough. " he purred making me blush more and close my legs only for him to spread them again. I watched him unsure of his plans and yipped when he positioned my legs on his shoulders and licked my dripping slit. Grabbing onto his hand,  I moaned and painted as he continued to lick me clean before pushing his tongue inside me eating me out while I gasped and my hips bucked.  

I heard him let out a low growl as I squirmed making me go still while he continued eating me out.  I felt an unfamiliar knot in my stomach tighten as pleasure raced through me and I moaned louder when Xeno rubbed my clit with his free hand until I felt the knot losses as I came blushing.  Panting,  I watched as Xeno pulled away and lied down next to me wrapping me in his arms.  I smiled as our tails wrapped around each other and I curled up closer to him. 

"I love you little mate" 

" I love you too" I said before falling asleep in his arms to the sound of his soft hissing and breathing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's p.o.v.

I woke up the next morning in bed wrapped in Xeno's arms and smiled since he seemed to still be asleep.  Careful not to wake him up,  I slipped out of his arms and blushed realizing I was still naked and remembered what happened last night before shaking my head to clear my thoughts. Quietly, I grabbed some fresh clothes and went to the bathroom forgetting to lock the door since I was used to living along.

Once the water was at the right temperature I stepped in the shower and sighed feeling the warmth of the water relax my muscles.  I started washing my hair humming softly to myself until I rinsed the soap out and found my mind wandering back to last night making me blush as I felt the heat between my legs grow.  Blushing,  I let my hand slide down my stomach and lightly rubbed my clit while I sighed and flattened my ears against my head not hearing the footsteps coming closer. I licked my lips as I slipped a finger inside my slit making me moan softly while my free hand grabbed my breast playing with my nipple.  Slipping another finger inside me I moaned a little louder trying to get into it but frowning when I realized it just wasn't the same as when Xeno touched me.  

I sighed and stopped what I was doing before reaching over to grab the soap so I could finish my shower only to be pulled back into a hard chest making me gasp in surprise. 

"Xeno! I didn't hear you come in!  Did you need something? 

" No but it seems you do little mate.  What's the matter?  Can't please yourself like I can? " He asked and grinned at me when I puffed my cheeks out. 

"No!" I said and he chuckled while his hand slid down my stomach making me shiver and moan softly as he rubbed my clit. 

"The smell of your arousal says otherwise dear." He said grinning and I gasped when he slid a clawed finger inside me partly in fear his claw would cut my walls but I found that to not be the case as he slowly trusted it inside me.  I moaned and tilted my head back against his shoulder closing my eyes.  Another finger was pushed inside me and I groaned a little at the stretch but soon got used to it as I started rocking my hips against his hand. 

I moaned and blushed when I felt something poke at my thigh making me look down to see his cock and my eyes widened.  He was at least 13 inches long and an inch or two wide.  

 _"There's no way he's going to fit!"_ i thought and as if sensing my panic Xeno tilted my head up with his free hand and gently kissed me. 

"We don't have to do this. I can still wait for you" He assured and I opened my mouth to speak only to moan when one of his claws stroked my g-spot and he kept stroking that spot making me moan louder. I thought for a moment before looking at Xeno and kissing him letting our tongues fight for dominance while I stroked his cock blushing.  He eventually won and explored my mouth before breaking the kiss and growling as I stroked him. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?  I don't mind waiting for you but once I start I won't stop.  I promise I'll be gentle though" He said making sure this was what I wanted and I nodded making him grin as he lifted me up after pulling his fingers out and I wrapped my legs around his waist while he pushed me against the wall. 

"Will it hurt? " I asked feeling a little nervous as his member lined up with my slit and he nodded. 

"I'm afraid so little mate but not for long" He said and I nodded biting my lip as he started to slowly push inside me. I whined in pain and gripped his shoulders tightly as he worked all of it inside me before stopping and letting me adjust.  I panted and blushed feeling full as a few tears fell down my cheeks which he wiped away gently. We stayed like that until the pain faded and I blushed as I rocked my hips a little moaning softly. 

Xeno smiled at me before slowly pulling out until the tip was left inside me and pushing back in while I moaned blushing as he kept slowly thrusting in and out of me.  My moans grew louder as his thrusting sped up and I started rocking my hips in time with his thrusts increasing the pleasure.  I heard him growl as he pounded into me and I kissed him while moaning into the kiss smiling when he kissed back. 

I suddenly felt him hit my g-spot and moaned loudly as he kept hitting that spot over and over. 

"F-fuck it feels so good" I said moaning and he grinned at me thrusting harder pushing me closer to my edge as I held onto him tightly. 

"I'm glad I can please my little mate so much" He purred and I nearly screamed when he began rubbing my clit.  

"I-im gonna cum " I warned moaning loudly and he growled before attacking my neck and abusing my sweet spot. 

"Say my name ell me who your mate is as you cum.  I want to hear you scream it so everyone knows who you belong to. " He growled and hit my g-spot once more sending me over the edge as my walls tightened around his member while I came screaming. 

"Xeno! " I cried and heard him hiss as he came inside me filling me up and I swear I could feel it in my womb.  He pulled out slowly when he finished and I panted before kissing him. 

"You're my mate and only mine don't forget it" He said and I nodded resting my head against his chest and relaxing while he held me close. Shutting the water off,  he carried me out of the shower and set me on the counter before grabbing my towel and drying me off seeing me in a dazed state.  I groaned and growled at him as he dried my fur making him stop and growl back in a challenge to which I backed down from. 

When he finished drying me,  my fur had puffed up making me fluffy and I groaned annoyed and head him chuckle before grabbing my clothes and helping me get dressed. Once I was dressed I was picked up once more and carried to the living room where Xeno sat me on the couch before going to the kitchen.  Coming out of my dazed state,  I turned the TV on and started watching Silent Hill until Xeno came back with some food making me realise how hungry I was when my stomach growled. 

I heard him chuckle as I blushed and started eating,  smiling when his tail wrapped around my waist and pulled me on his lap.  When I had finished eating,  I layed against Xeno's chest and sighed happy as he wrapped his arms around my waist and our tails wrapped around each other. I blushed as his tongue slipped inside my ear and just sat there letting him do what he wanted while I watched the movie.  Eventually he removed his tongue and moved to the opposite ear and slipped his tongue inside as I shivered from the sensation. We stayed like that for most of the day just enjoying each other's company. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alex's p.o.v.

We stayed in each other's embrace for a few hours until I got up and stretched until I heard a satisfying cracking sound coming from my back.  It must have startled Xeno because he got up quickly and lifted the back of my shirt before running his hand along my back. 

"It's alright love,  I'm not injured I promise" I assured to which he calmed down and nodded.

After straightening my clothes I went outside and checked on some of my hiding places that I used durring my heat and made sure there was a muzzle and blanket in each of them. I realised that having a mate would make getting through my heat harder and I knew I would have to be careful since he would come for me once it would start.  Over the years I had made multiple tunnels connecting from my house to different hiding spots or just to get outside.  I always made sure that each spot contained a muzzle that I would use to keep myself quiet since a more primitive side of me tended to come out during my heat. 

Once I was certain everything was fine I made my way back home to find Xeno wasn't there so I shrugged and checked on some spots inside my house although I doubted I would use them now that I had a mate.  By the time I finished Xeno was still not back and I was starting to get a little worried but shrugged it off as I went downstairs and sat at my piano and started playing it.  

About an hour or so later I shrieked when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a tongue slipped in my ear and swung my fist nailing the person in the mouth out of instinct only to realise I had just punched Xeno. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to it was just out of instinct! " I said quickly apologizing and froze when I heard him growl at me before I was pinned to the floor with him on top of me.  I gasped and cried out as he harshly bit my neck drawing blood making me whine in pain and squirm under him. 

"Stop it!  You're hurting me! " I cried and he let go and looked at me.  

"You're not Xeno!  Xeno has red eyes not green!  Where's my mate!? " I shouted as I bared my teeth growling at him to which he growled back as a challenge but I didn't stand down and snapped at him.  He seemed shocked by this and his grip on me loosen a little but it was enough for me to flip him so I was on top pinning him down.  

"Where is my mate!? " I demanded growling at him but he just hissed at me to which I barked in a warning that I would only give once.  I snapped at him again when he tried to get free and managed to bite his neck and leave puncture wounds that leaked purple blood. Letting go of his neck,  I growled feeling my fur puff up a little as my hair covered my left eye.  I didn't hear the door open and close or the footsteps coming towards us as I was too focused on the intruder under me. 

"What did you do to my mate!  Where is Xeno!" I shouted baring my teeth as I growled and snarled when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me off him while a tongue slipped in my ear and I smelled something sweet in the air as my body started to relax but I growled at the intruder thinking it was coming from him and jerked my head away from the tongue growling at the culprit only to hear him growl back as a challenge to which I backed down seeing Xeno was the one holding me. 

"I'm right here little mate.  It's okay I'm perfectly fine.  You can relax now" He cooed kissing my neck and making me relax and close my eyes purring softly until I remembered the intruder and growled setting my sights on him. 

"Stand down Alex its okay,  he's my brother" Xeno explained and I froze looking at Xeno then back to his brother before going to him and sniffing him.  I stopped seeing the bite mark I made on his neck and whined before licking it,  cleaning the blood up.  When I finished I backed away and licked my lips before going back to Xeno and hiding my face in his chest. 

"Why is he here and why did he stick his tongue in my ear like you do? " 

"Well my brothers and sisters came here with me after our home was destroyed and he was most likely trying to get information about this world.  You see that's also home we can gain information.  Its also why I can speak in your language but my brother can't yet. " He explained and I nodded hissing when he touched my neck. 

I stayed still as he examined my neck and growled lowly letting me know he was not happy. 

"What happened and who did this to you? " He asked trying to stay calm and I was hesitant to tell him. 

"Don't make me get the information from you.  I don't like doing it" He warned and my ears flattened against my head. 

"Your brother did it.  I got scared when he stuck his tongue in my ear so I punched him and he bit m" I explained and hear him growl at his brother. I heard a clicking and hissing sound come from the two and went upstairs not sure what to do.  

Neither of them seemed to notice I was gone because I wasn't followed so I went to our room and grabbed a blanket as well as a small stuffed turtle before going to the living room and turning the TV on and watching House.  After setting up a little nest of pillows and my blanket I lied down and wrapped myself in my blanket and kept watching tv. A few minutes later I had fallen asleep and was awoken by a hand rubbing my side and I looked to see Xeno smiling at me as I sat up and sat on his lap still wrapped in my blanket. 

"Is my little mate cold? " He asked and I nodded. As I leaned into him for warmth. 

"You're so cute little one" He cooed and I shivered feeling him slip his tongue in my ear and let him do what he wanted.  I jumped however when I felt another tongue slip into the opposite ear and I looked to see Xeno's brother. 

"It's okay love he's just trying to learn " Xeno assured and I relaxed and let them continue as I wrapped my tail around Xeno's.  He pulled his tongue out and went to my neck,  licking the bite mark,  cleaning it.  His brother eventually pulled his tongue out and looked at me. 

"I'm terribly sorry for injuring you Alex.  Back home that wouldn't have hurt one of us so I assumed it was the same here. "

"It's alright.  I'm sorry I punched you,  you kinda scared me"

"It's no harm done if anything I deserved it.  My name is Drax by the way. " He said and I smiled shaking his hand. 

"You certainly are a tough one,  I'll give you that.  The perfect match for my brother's mate" He complimented and I blushed before thanking him.  I yawned feeling tired and eventually fell asleep in my mate's arms. 


	6. Chapter 6

Alex's p.o.v.

Waking up the next day I found myself lying between Xeno and his brother making me blush.  They both still seemed to be asleep so I got up and walked away to my bed room.  I quickly got changed in a black crop top and black skinny jeans before grabbing my phone and leaving being sure I didn't wake them up.  Once outside I sighed and started listening to Disgust Me as I made my way into town. I waved to people as I walked past and picked up a couple things I needed back home. 

After making sure I had everything I left and went to the park smiling as I found others there with their mates and sat down on a bench.  As I sat there I began to feel a knot in my stomach and I frowned having a good idea of what it was. I suddenly heard an annoying voice behind me and sighed wondering if my day could get any worse. 

"Well lookie what we got here.  The mate less fox.  Long time no see freak although I can't say I'm happy to see your ugly face. "

"Can't you just leave me alone? " I asked and she laughed. 

"Why would I do that when torturing you is so much more fun? "

"I don't know to maybe prove you can be nice? "

"Ha!  As if I'll ever be nice to a freak. Face it you'll never have a mate because nobody would ever love a freak like you. And you'll never be one of us. " She mocked and started laughing when my ears flattened but stopped when Michael smacked the back of her head. 

"That's enough Tiffany"

"But babe she deserves it,  she's a freak"

"I think you need to go"

"But-" She was cut off when he growled at her and she glared at me before leaving.  When she was far enough away I broke down and started crying.  I felt Michael wrap his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest crying as he held me close. 

"She's right,  I'm just a freak and ill never be one of you.  I should've never been born maybe then everyone would be happy" I cried and he rubbed my back. 

"That's not true.  You're an amazing person Alex and I'm proud to call you a member of the Blood Moon pack.  Don't listen to Tiffany. And you know what there are times were I wish you were my mate and not her because you have one thing she doesn't and never will and that's a kind heart. " He said softly while rocking me slowly doing his best to calm me down. 

"Do you really mean that? "

"You know me Alex,  I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it"

"Thank you" I hiccuped and he kissed the top of my head.  I smiled calming down but froze when I heard a familiar growl behind us. 

"Get your hands off her now" Xeno snarled obviously upset and Michael looked at him. 

"And why should I listen to a member of the Striker clan? " He spat holding me close and I gulped knowing this wasn't going to end well. 

"Because if you don't get your hands off my mate I will kill you" Xeno warned making Michael growl. 

"Your threat doesn't-... Wait.  Mate? " He asked looking at me and I smiled sheepishly. 

"S-surprise" I stuttered and Michael grinned hugging me tight. 

"Thank god I was starting to think you would never find your mate.  And I don't care if he's part of the Striker clan he's alright to me. " He said happily before setting me down and turning to Xeno. 

"Look what you saw isn't what you think.  I'm just a friend and I was trying to cheer her up." 

"Good" Xeno said simply and pulled me closer to him and kissing the top of my head making me smile and blush. 

Everything was going much better than I expected until Tiffany returned. 

"What the hell is a Striker doing here alive!? " She shouted making us look at her. 

"H-he's my mate" I stuttered afraid of what she would say but she just laughed. 

"Bullshit he is you pathetic slut.  That's sad that you'll go as far as to fuck a Striker and call him your mate because youre so desperate. " She spat and I heard Xeno growl but I squeezed his hand making him look at me as I shook my head telling him not to harm her. He just sighed before turning his attention back to Tiffany and sniffing the air. 

"It's funny you call my mate a slut when you're the one with multiple male scents covering you.  I guess not all mates are as faithful and trustworthy as my little mate is. " He spat and she looked horrified while Michael was pissed. 

"You did what!?  I trusted you dammit!  I made you my Luna and you go behind my back and cheat on me! " He shouted and she shook her head raising her hands in defense. 

"N-no babe it's not what you think I was just hanging out with some friends and-"

"Bullshit!  I knew I smelled someone else's scent on you and I was willing to doubt my instincts" He shouted grabbing her wrist and dragging her away.  I looked at Xeno shocked since I had never seen Michael that upset before and it kinda scared me however what horrified me is what Xeno said next. 

"Little mate is it common to use your clothing as a bathroom? " He asked and I shrieked embarrassed as I hid my face in his chest blushing when I realised he was right and I had wet my pants. 

"I-i need to go home now! " I stuttered and he chuckled before picking me and my bags up and carried me home. Once there I rushed to the bedroom passing Drax as I shut the door and changed after cleaning myself up. 

"Everything alright Alex? " Drax asked and I nodded. 

"She urinated in her clothing earlier so she had to change" 

"Xeno! " I shrieked embarrassed and beat on his chest making him chuckle when my hits didn't seem to affect him at all.  He grabbed my wrists restraining me and I yipped when he kissed me making me blush and clam down. 

"That's better,  you're much more adorable when you're calm little mate" He cooed and I nuzzled his neck before leaving to put everything away. 


	7. Chapter 7

Alex's p.o.v.

When I finished putting everything away I felt the knot in my stomach from before come back but more painful this time making me fall to my knees groaning creating a thud when I fell.  It didn't take long for footsteps to rush toward me and Xeno was there picking me up and holding me close while I curled in a ball groaning. 

"What happened dear? "

"My stomach,  it hurts so bad" I answered squeezing my eyes shut and I whined when Xeno lied me down on the couch before gently running his hand over my exposed stomach.  I sighed when he gently rubbed my stomach helping the pain fade and relax when it became bearable. 

"Is that better little mate? " He asked and I nodded smiling at him before kissing him.  I heard Drax walk in and stop seeing us making me blush and feel a little uncomfortable. I pulled away from Xeno and slowly got up and went outside deeper into the trees and to a river not noticing Xeno and Drax were following me. 

Once I got there I felt the water before taking my shirt and shorts off and dove in,  popping up soon after. I blushed seeing the two standing there watching and swam under and away to get away from them embarrassed.  When I felt like I was far enough away I surfaced and smiled,  relaxing when I was alone. I sighed thinking for a moment. 

"My heat is getting closer.  I need to make a plan to get away from Xeno long enough to ride out my heat.  It's gonna be a pain in the ass to do now that I have a mate but I need to hide. It'll most likely arrive tomorrow so I need to be ready. " I said to myself and closed my eyes relaxing only to yip when I was lifted out of the water and pulled into a hard chest.  I looked up to see Xeno and smiled sheepishly. 

"Hi" I squeaked and heard him chuckle before purring as he nuzzled my neck. I smiled and hugged him shivering a little before shaking the water off my fur and groaning as it puffed up making me fluffy again. I shook my head and followed Xeno and Drax back home ripping when Xeno picked me up and carried me to our room before shutting the door. 

"Is something wrong love? " I asked confused and blushed when he kissed me but I quickly kissed back closing my eyes as our tongues fought. When he pulled away I was panting a little and blushing making him smile. 

"Your little show has given me a problem that needs to be fixed" He purred and my eyes widened. 

"I'm sorry love but I'm not in the mood right now.  I'll still help you though" I said and hopped out of his arms before getting on my knees and pulling his pants down.  I smiled seeing his cock was already hard and licked the tip of it earning a shudder from him.  

I looked up at him smiling and took as much as I could in my mouth while stroking the rest and started sucking on his member drawing groans and hisses from him.  It made me happy that I was the one making him feel like this and I kept sucking. I felt him put his hand on my head and gagged as he pushed my head down making his cock hit the back of my throat. 

I soon got used to it and kept sucking while stroking what I couldn't fit loving the sounds I was pulling from him. Soon I felt his member swell before he came in my mouth and I tried my best to swallow it all but some of his cum escaped and ran down my chin. When he finished, I pulled away panting and licked his member clean before kissing the tip.  Getting up,  I smiled a little before yawning. 

"Seems like someone's tired" Xeno cooed as I rubbed my eye and nodded.  I heard him chuckle before picking me up and carrying me to the bed where I fell asleep in his arms. 


	8. Chapter 8

Alex's p.o.v.

I woke up the next morning earlier than normal feeling hot and I knew instantly what it was. Making sure to be quiet I quickly got changed in a tank to and shorts before leaving our room and going to one of my tunnels. I knew I had to hurry as I crawled through the tunnel and outside before getting to my feet and running towards a big oak tree deep within the trees and hopping in a small hole.  Making sure the hole was covered with twigs and leaves,  I started panting as my heat grew worse and I was running out of time. Thinking quickly,  I rolled in the dirt to cover my scent before securing the muzzle around my head and laying down. 

I lied there in a ball as I did my best to stay quiet.  My heat is worse now than any other time and I had a feeling it was because I now had a mate. I felt my primitive side taking over and I knew I soon wouldn't be able to control my actions but what scared me the most however, was the loud screech.  I shook knowing Xeno was coming for me and did my best to stay quiet. 

Xeno's p.o.v.

I woke up in bed expecting to see Alex in my arms but frowned when she wasn't there.  I was about to get up when I caught the scent of a fertile female but what stood out to me the most was that it smelled like my mate.  Realising this must've been the "heat" She was talking about,  I quickly left the room and found Drax. 

"Good morning brother" He greeted and I looked at him dumbfounded. How did he not smell Alex's heat?  Shaking my head I grabbed his shoulders. 

"Where is Alex? " I asked and he looked confused. 

"I thought she was with you" He said and I growled,  letting him go and searching for the scent again until I found it near an uncovered hole in the floor that led to a tunnel.  I growled lowly before letting out a loud screech. 

"How dare she run away from me during her heat!? She's my mate and only mine!" I growled and ran outside following her scent. 

It led me to an area surrounded by trees and I growled as I lost the scent. 

Alex's p.o.v.

I watched through the cracks of the hole cover as Xeno stopped and looked around before growling lowly and I struggled to stay quiet as the sound sent shivers through me.  My breathing was rapid now and I was starting to fear him hearing me. 

"I know you're out here little mate. I just want to help you.  We both know you won't last long without me so come out" He called and a small whine slipped past my lips making me freeze as everything was suddenly silent.  I watched as he walked past my tree and waited for awhile to be sure he was gone before making a run for a different location. 

I was about to leave when the hole cover was suddenly torn off and Xeno was there scaring me.  This allowed my primitive side to take control and I growled as he came closer to we warning him to stay back to which he growled back.  My ears flattened tightly against my head and I lunged at him snapping at him when he reached for me but it was blocked my my muzzle. 

Seeing no other way out,  I slipped past him and ran on all fours as fast as I could trying to get away.  I whined as I caught the scent of my mate and my fur stood up when I heard him hiss before chasing after me.  I was quick to jump over logs and slide under trees that had fallen before setting my sights on a tunnel I had created as an escape route in case this ever happened. As I started to crawl inside I yelped as I was suddenly pulled out and pinned down. 

"Enough games little mate.  You're in heat, you need to relax." Xeno growled and I screamed letting out what is known as and alarm bark to my kind hoping someone would hear it and help.  To my disappointment though, nobody came as I was too far away.  I tried to squirm free or bit him but he held on tight and the muzzle was still blocking my attack.  Looking desperately at the tunnel in front of me I growled when Xeno began pulling my shorts down earning me a growl in return challenging me to which I backed down and whined looking at the tunnel. 

"You scent is driving me crazy little mate,  it smells so good. Don't worry little one,  I'll take good care of you.  I'll fuck you full of eggs my sweet little mate. " He purred in my ear and I shivered at his words as my heat worsened until I was screaming and howling in need.  I clawed at the ground needing to be fucked and panted in my muzzle whining, desperate. 

I was getting impatient wanting to be filled now and screamed when I suddenly felt full to my limit.  I was howling and screaming as Xeno pounded into me from behind shoving deep inside me stretching my walls.  I heard Xeno growl and hiss behind me as he roughly fucked me and it didn't take long before I was pushing back into the thrusts. My ears were pressed against my head and I howled from a particularly hard thrust deep inside me and whimpered when he bit my neck. 

Not long after I felt his cock twitch inside me before filling me with his cum and I whined as I came all over him mixing our fluids. We stayed like that for a few minutes,  panting,  before Xeno slowly pulled out of me making me whine.  I noticed he was still hard so I raised my tail showing him my tail hole and shaking my ass a little seeing my heat had not been sated yet.  I looked at him with my ass raised and whined yipping happily when he got back on top of me. 

"You're such a needy little mate.  Don't worry I'll give you just what you need" He purred and pushed his member inside my tail hole making me whine a little from the stretch until he was fully sheathed inside me.  He stayed still letting me adjust and I whined wanting more when the pain finally faded.  I felt him pull out until only the tip was still inside me before pushing back in and repeating the process over and over slowly as I whined wanting him to go faster. 

I began clawing at the ground wanting more and howled when his pace sped up and he was pounding into me roughly as I screamed.  He soon grabbed my tail and started using it to pull me back into him with each thrust while his other hand ripped my shirt with his claws and he grabbed my breast,  squeezing it,  as I moaned and howled.  

"There you, that's what you wanted isn't it little mate?  You want me to breed you full don't you?  Such a good little mate" Xeno groaned while pounding into my ass and I turned my head so it was pressed against the ground,  the cool soft grass feeling nice against my heated body.  I continued screaming and howling in pleasure and felt the muzzle loosen before it was being taken off and I looked at Xeno as he kissed me. 

I kissed back and once again felt myself coming close to my end and I knew he was too as his thrusts became sloppy and erratic.  I moaned into the kiss as I finally came and howled when I felt my ass fill with his cum as he shot hot sticky ropes of it inside me. I panted as my heat died down some and my body relaxed under him but I knew I would need at least one more round before it was completely over. 

Regaining some control of myself and propped myself up when Xeno pulled out of me and turned to face him panting as I got on my knees. 

"O-one more" I stuttered and licked my lips before licking his cock and shivering as I tasted myself.  I heard him sigh above me and I took as much as I could in my mouth before sucking on his member and stroking what I couldn't fit.  I blushed as he put his hand on my head and looked up at him to see him watching me before pushing my head down slightly making me gag.  Once I got used to it,  I continued sucking not minding the taste and smiled when I heard him groan.  Knowing he wouldn't last long due to the last two rounds,  I sucked harder and traced a vein with my tongue making him shudder as that seemed to be all it took before he was Cumming down my throat.  Swallowing it,  I pulled away and sighed now that my heat was fully sated and I blushed. 

"Let's go home little mate you need some rest if you are to carry our little ones.  Don't ever run from me during your heat like that again. " He purred as he picked me up and cradled me in his arms while walking home.  I smiled sleeping at him and pecked his lips. 

"No promises" I teased making him chuckle as he carried me inside and to our room passing Drax who seemed to just realise what was going on making me giggle. I smiled as Xeno lied in bed with me as I soon fell asleep in his arms. 


	9. Chapter 9

Alex's p.o.v.

When I woke up the next morning Xeno was gone and I frowned before sitting up only to fall back down sore.  I groaned and placed my hand on my stomach sighing but froze realising something was different.  I slowly rubbed my stomach and my eyes widened feeling a slight bump where my usually flat stomach would be and I screamed.  I started scratching at my stomach,  panicking,  not even caring about the loud footsteps coming my way quickly as my claws started making bloody scratches on my stomach.  The door to the bedroom soon burst open and Xeno rushed in followed by Drax who stopped once they saw what I was doing shocking them before Xeno rushed to my side and grabbed my wrists stopping my frantic scratching. 

"Alex stop! Calm down! Everything is okay! " Xeno shouted as I struggled to break free.  

"No, no no no I'm not ready to be a mother!  I'm not ready!  I can't be pregnant, I can't! I dont even know how to take care of a kid let alone a baby!  This can't be happening!" I cried shaking my head with wide eyes and I shook as Xeno picked me up and held me close. 

"Shh, it's okay love I'm sure you'll make a wonderful mother.  I thought you were happy to be carrying our little one." Xeno shushed but I kept trying to scratch myself making him sigh and I was confused until I smelled something sweet and my body relaxed.  I went limp in his arms and looked at him in a mix of shock, confusion, fear, and happiness. 

"That's better. Now let's get you cleaned up and I'll explain what's going to happen." He cooed as he opened the first aid kit Drax had gotten while Xeno was calming me down. I hissed as he started cleaning the cuts and he apologized before bandaging my stomach.  

"Now then,  since I'm not from this planet your pregnancy is going to be a bit different.  Unlike your normal pregnancy which takes 9 months,  this will take a couple weeks at most.  As well as it will be an egg.  The birthing process is painless due to the egg's coating so if anything you will feel a slight discomfort. " He explained and I felt a little better now knowing what was going to happen. 

I nuzzled his neck and smiled as I heard him purr before slipping his tongue in my ear as I relaxed.  He gently picked me up and carried me to the living room as I held onto him and I waved at Draxler who smiled and waved back. I shivered when Xeno's tongue slipped from my ear and he sat down with me on his lap in the living room  before handing me the TV remote.  After turning the TV on I became distracted as I started watching Resident Evil so I didn't notice Xeno pull my shirt up over my stomach until I felt him rub my stomach while he purred in content. 

I looked at him and smiled when he kissed my stomach knowing he would be a great father.  I blushed when my stomach growled and heard him chuckle before setting me on the couch and going to the kitchen. A few minutes later I smelled something amazing and turned my head to see Xeno carrying a plate with some bacon and eggs making me smile. 

"You didn't have to do this for me"

"I know, but I wanted to because you're my precious mate and I love you" 

"I love you too and thank you" I replied and started eating.  When I finished Xeno took my dishes and washed them before coming back and picking me up. I smiled as he held me close and curled up into his warmth as we watched the movie together. 

About an hour later and I was feeling restless as I got up and left needing to do something.  I made my way into town and waved at the Baker happily as I bought some bread and a few other things.  When I left I jumped feeling the egg move and I looked at my stomach surprised that there was movement already.  I was snapped out of my thoughts however by a hand turning me around to find Tiffany and she looked pissed. 

"So the traitorous bitch decided to finally show  how perfect." She spat and I flinched

"Look I'm sorry about what happened,  I didn't expect Xeno to do that"

"I don't want to hear your fucking bullshit!  You ruined everything!  So now I'm going to return the favor-... What's this? " She asked looking at my stomach and I used my tail to hide it from her afraid of what she would do. 

"I knew it!  You are nothing but a fucking whore. So how many did you fuck to get that?" She spat smirking and I shook my head.

"I-i went into heat and my mate got me pregnant" I explained and she smirked. 

*oh you poor thing you're too young to be a mother.  Why don't I help you with that! " She said and pushed me down before kicking my stomach as I screamed and curled in a ball trying to protect the egg. I began to panic knowing the baby was in danger and I did the first thing that came to mind and bit her.  I held on as she screamed and tried to shake her leg free but that just made it worse. 

"You fucking bitch let me go! " She yelled but I refuse knowing if I did she would try to hurt the egg again. 

I felt my fur puff up and I growled however when a pair of arms wrapped around me and I looked to see Drax there looking worried.  I turned my attention back to Tiffany who was now quiet and grinning as she held her phone.

"Well well won't your mate be pleased to know you aren't as faithful as he thinks. " She stated and I let go shocked long enough for her to get free and kick my stomach again making me see red as I lost control.  Before I knew what was happening I was on top of her growling as she looked up at me frightened.  I heard footsteps coming out way but I didn't pay attention to them. 

"I've had it with your shit!  I don't give a damn if you're the fucking Luna of this pack or not,  you've gone too far.  Why is me being happy for once such a problem to you?  First you torment me for not having a mate,  then you all me a liar and accuse me of being a whore when I finally have one,  and now you try to kill our unborn child!  I'll cowar down like an obedient dog no more!"

I spat as she shook underneath me and I raised my claws ready to strike until someone pulled me off of her making me growl and bite the culprit. I was shocked when they didn't scream but instead spoke to me calmly. 

"It's alright little mate, you can relax now. The baby is safe, you're safe, it's okay. I'm right here" Xeno cooed in my ear and I let go of him licking the bite mark as I whined feeling bad for harming my mate. 

"There you go, that's better. I'm not upset I promise." He cooed and I relaxed curling up in his arms as he turned his attention. 

"If I ever hear about you hurting my mate or our child again it will be the last thing you do.  Luna or not I will make you pay" He threatened and Tiffany handed him her phone showing him the picture of Drax holding me. 

"I just thought you'd want to know she's not as faithful as you think" She said and Xeno looked at her and growled. 

"That's my little brother you idiot. She would never cheat on me with him.  You wanna know how I know she won't? Because she attacked him when they first me and he didn't even know what her being in heat meant r is ready for a mate. So why don't you take this as a lesson.  Before you go sticking your nose in shit it doesn't belong,  know the facts first.  Now I suggest you get out of my sight before I rip you limb from limb! " He shouted and she nodded shaking before running away. 

"Xeno" I whispered getting his attention and he calmed down

"Yes dear? "

"The baby. I think it's hurt. She started kicking my stomach and I'm afraid the egg is injured" I said worried and he pulled my shirt over my stomach revealing a large bruise forming and gently placed his hand on my stomach and purred in content. 

"The egg is just fine. You saved it.  You're going to make a wonderful mother my dear. Now let's go home" He cooed and carried me home holding me close. 


End file.
